


Zombietown Just Got More Complicated

by Will_I_Ever_Make_A_Sound



Category: iZombie - TV
Genre: Coming Out, Help, Liv gives advice, M/M, Major is bi, Mostly Fluff, Peyton also gives advice, Ravi has given up on understanding his sexuality, Some Plot, au i guess, hints of Payton/ Liv if you look, the boys ask for help, video game parallels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_I_Ever_Make_A_Sound/pseuds/Will_I_Ever_Make_A_Sound
Summary: When Major Lilywhite eats the brains of a hopeless romantic, his complicated feelings for his roommate Ravi come to light.(Aka Major pines and compares life to a video game, Ravi is smol and is an adorable dork, and the two find comfort in each other.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO WENT SCROLLING ON AO3 AND FOUND THIS SHIP??? (Points at self and starts cackling)

For years, Major Lilywhite was convinced that Olivia Moore was his soulmate. The perfect second player to accompany him e through life. She was smart, beautiful, kind… everything he could possibly hope for.

When she suddenly calls off their engagement the morning after she went to a party, he knew that he was right. She was too perfect, too ideal. No one can be that good. Nothing can feel that right.

He wondered, sometimes, if she had left him for someone else. Another man, perhaps, or maybe Peyton, because the looks between her and Liv didn't seem entirely platonic. He wondered, sometimes, if he should do the same. There's a chain of girlfriends, but none of them work. None of them know how to play the game, let alone know that they're in one. So he dumps them, slowly but steadily, frustrated with his inability to settle. He's stuck on the same level, desperately trying to cross a bridge, but the same notification pops up every time: ANOTHER PLAYER IS REQUIRED. So he keeps looking and looking, examining every pixel he can find for a second player. He doesn't find one.

Liv quits her job as a surgeon, choosing to work in the police morgue. They're friendly again, though Major isn't sure how long that will last with the undercurrent of tension that they keep shoving aside. He isn't pining anymore, thank god, though the space she used to fill is constant and aching. Sometimes, after sex or too much alcohol, it seems to go away, but once the pleasure fades, it's still there's, deeper than ever. He dumps his latest girlfriend and kicks his roommate out.

Then there's Ravi; Ravi Chakrabarti, Liv’s boss at the morgue. Major doesn't really know much about him, other than the occasional short story that Liv told him, but Liv said he needed an apartment and that she thinks that they would get along. So Major ends up outside the police station morgue, hands sweating, wondering why on earth he was inviting a near stranger to live with him. He shoves his worries aside and adopts a relaxed and friendly tone, the one he usually uses on the kids he worked with rather than a grown man. He pushes the doors open and is greeted with the undeniably putrid smell of death and chemicals as well as a lanky man leaning over a dead body, mouth quirked in concentration. He looks up, revealing a neatly trimmed beard, black hair slicked back with gel that somehow still manages to look messy, and warm brown eyes wide with curiosity.

“Hey, Ravi, right?” Major asks, breaking the silence. The other man unfolds himself from his position near the table, nearly tripping on the rolling chair he had been sitting in as he stands up. Major takes a few more steps in, sauntering down the stairs with a half-faked confidence. “We kinda met last week?” And they had, not like Major had really noticed at the time. He had had a lot on his mind, and the man next to Liv hadn't really been one of them. The other man’s eyes lit up, and he walked forward, weaving his way through the rolling carts of equipment while gesturing wildly with blue gloved hands.

“Of course! Liv’s ex-fiancé!” He exclaims. He says fiancé weirdly, separating the word into smaller parts before stringing them back together. It's strangely adorable, and Major almost doesn't register what he actually said. Ravi’s face falls, having realised what he said before Major did. “...sorry,” he adds awkwardly. He radiates an air of child-like sheepishness, like he didn't think the words through before he said them. Which, Major realises, he probably didn't.

"It’s fine,” he reassures, then stops. “-Is that going to be weird for you, by the way?”

Ravi stops, gaping a little. “You being… Liv’s ex-fiancé?” He asks, brows furrowed.

“-Yea,” Major says. There’s a pause as they look at each other.

“...No?” Ravi says slowly, tilting his head and squinting a little. Again, Major finds it strangely endearing. He parts his mouth in an amused half-smile.

“Are you sure? It's seems like you're a little off about it. Like that no had a question mark after it,” He says, the words flowing out of his mouth before he realises that he's starting to ramble. The brown skinned medical examiner shrugs.

“I'm pretty sure I'm ok with it,” he says. It finally gets through to Major that he has a British accent.

“Ok,” Major says, awkward. “Good?” He asks, hesitant and unsure. Ravi’s arms are still frozen mid gesture, but they start moving again as soon as he starts talking.

“S-So, Liv’s not here, she'll be back shortly. Would you like to wait for her, or?” He trails off, gesturing at a sofa leaning against one of the walls.

“We don't, really, need to wait,” Major says, now confused himself. Ravi sputters a little, which sounds quite undignified but probably applies to the situation.

“I can, if you, you know, need to… wrap things up,” Major adds quickly. There’s something red and sticky on Ravi’s blue gloves, and he isn't exactly sure what it is but he knows it isn't jam.

“-I'm sorry, this is an incredibly strange conversation,” Ravi blurts out, the confusion in his tone mirrored on his face. “So you're not here to see Liv?”

“I thought I was here to talk to you,” Major says, frowning.

“Me?” Ravi replies, one eyebrow raised.

“...Yea, are you not asking about the room I'm renting out? Because maybe I got the wrong person-”

“Oh,” The other man replied, eyes closing as realisation dawned. “I guess I'm not not looking for a place, you know?” He continued, opening his eyes.

And that was how they started talking about music systems and annoying neighbors, which ends up leading into gaming (mostly Diablo 3, if Major is being honest). Turns out that Ravi is a massive gamer, with the highest quality gaming console and equipment that Major could only dream of. Best of all, he agrees to share it, and soon enough, they're chattering about the specifics of moving in.

For the first time in the last year, Major doesn't feel stuck. He doesn't feel anxious, or worried, or heartbroken. He feels warm and happy and maybe a little bit in love, because he's finally found someone to play with him.

\--

CONGRATULATIONS, the screen reads out in tiny white pixels.

YOU HAVE GAINED ANOTHER PLAYER.

LEVEL UNLOCKED.


	2. Level 2: Fast Forward / Boots of Speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major eats a brain, watches a rom-com, and creates a cliff hanger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being patient! I just finished season 4, so I'm finally caught up, and I've already got another chapter in the making. Thanks to the people who commented and kudod (is that the right word? Kudoed? I don't know). Hope you enjoy this chapter!

A lot happened after Major met Ravi.   
He was a zombie. Then he was human again. He was the killer of the Meat Cute massacre. He was the Chaos Killer, freezing kidnapped zombies. He's seen things, done things, that he never would have imagined.  
But throughout it all was Ravi. Ravi, with a witty comment or horrible pun when things were bad. Ravi, who forced Major to actually eat and left a cup of coffee in the fridge for him every day. Ravi, who played with Major for level after level, defeating boss after boss. Ravi, who Major was pretty sure he was in love with.   
And maybe, just maybe, he could have done something, but then Payton came in, all beauty and brains, and Major knew that he was no competition. Whenever he hinted that he wanted something more, Ravi dismissed it. He never knew what the term “friend-zone” really meant before that time, but he kept his feelings to himself. If he couldn't be happy, then he should let the person he loved be happy. Ravi and Peyton break up. Major tries not to celebrate.

He's a zombie again, skiving off of brains from the morgue. It's only temporary, he reassures himself and Liv. He’ll figure out something else soon. But for right now…

He’s still towel-drying his hair by the time he gets downstairs, wearing only briefs.  
“Ravi?” He calls out, but it echoes through the house with no response, so he assumes that he left for work already. Strolling over to the counter, he finds a blue lidded container.

Walking closer, he looks down at the Tupperware on the counter, face breaking into a grin at the post-it note stuck to the lid.

It has a tiny stick drawing of a man (Major assumes it's himself), a childish doodle of a brain (which is completely inaccurate looking, even though Ravi knows what brains actually look like) and, what makes Majors stomach flip, a tiny heart.

He beams like an idiot for a few seconds before carefully pulling the lid off. Inside, several burnt pieces of toast are stacked together into a rather lopsided sandwich. Pulling it out, Major finds shredded lettuce, far too much mayo, and small chunks of brain in between the bread. Amused at the hasty construction of the meal but warm with the knowledge that Ravi had been thoughtful enough to make it, he took a big bite, ignoring the burnt edges of the toast.

The glops of mayo almost succeed in their goal of hiding the briny, metallic taste of raw brain.

Major moaned. He had taken out of eating for too long, and the effects had started wearing on him.  
He finished the sandwich, then proceeded to the living room.

The TV turned on to an episode of Lonely Hearts, a sappy rom-com that Major would normally have avoided like the plague. But as the young heroine swooned as her love interest swept her up into a kiss and the rain fell around them, Major felt his eyes glue to the screen.

4 hours later, Major was on season 2, crumpled tissues scattering the floor and chocolate bar in hand as he cursed Patrica for cheating on Eren, who had cheated in turn with Luis and Felicia, then found out Felicia was his sister who married his father and had his cousin June, who was dating Patricia’s sister Helen.

“Why can't they all be happy?” He whispered to the room, swiping at his eyes with a tissue. “Especially Luis.”  
He stroked the air in front of the tv screen, petting the slim figure of Luis Hesterberg, the dark skinned funny best-friend.  
“He has beautiful eyes,” Major whispered to the empty room. “Just like Ravi. He's almost as pretty as Ravi.”

Unfortunately, the door swung open at that moment, and Ravi walked in.

“Sorry I'm late,” he said with a huff. “Liv was on ‘morbid teenager’ brain and I couldn't leave her alone in the morgue.”

He hung his windbreaker on the hook near the door, then started unwinding his scarf.

“I don't know if you saw my little note, but the brain I got for you is someone who was known for being really romantic, so-”   
The rest of the sentence was cut off as Major kept out of the living room, grabbed the ends of his scarf, and kissed him passionately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yea, I know this isn't from Ravi's POV, but don't worry! The next chapter will be!   
> Sorry about the cliffhanger, but that was the best way to end the chapter. ;)  
> Lonely Hearts is not a real thing, by the way. I don't know how to make up TV shows. It's sounds like a soap opera, though.   
> Apologies for the short chapter. The next will contain all your dreams and hopes, so if you were a bit disappointed, I'd appreciate if you'd be a bit patient.   
> Kudos, comments: you know what I'm going to say, so...  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. <[WTH?!? :0] (Chat Room)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravi texts Liv, Liv texts Major

<[Hey, uh, Liv?]

[Yea?]>

<[Can we talk?]

[What happened?]>

<[...]

[Ravi, spit it out]>

<[...majormayhavsjustkissedme]

[asfghkl!!!!!!!]>

[Did u kiss him back?]>

<[Are you still on morbid teen brain?]

[Yea why does it matter?]>

[Didnt you say u liked him??]>

<[...yes, but he's on romantics brain. ]

[oof.]>

<[So I don't know what to do.]

[k give me a sec]>

<[What are you doing?]

[omw, don't worry]>

<[Wait Liv no]

<[Liv]

<[...Liv?]

……………

<(Payton?)

(Hey Major. What's up?)>

<(What do you do if you accidentally kiss your crush?)

(...What)>

<(No it's fine you don't have to answer)

(Major how can you accidentally kiss your crush??)>

<(Hopeless romantic brain?)

(Oh. So, who'd you kiss?)>

<(...Ravi)

(I KNEW IT LIV OWES ME TEN BUCKS)>

<(...I'll just ignore the fact that you were betting on me.)

(Good idea. I'll be over in what, 5?)>

<(I'm out, actually)

(Well, no sh*t, Sherlock)>

<(Not what I meant. Meet me at Romona’s Cafe?)

<(It's the only place open right now)

(That's… kind of sad, Major. See you there.)>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry this is so short guys I'll try to post ch 4 super soon!!! Thanks for all the support and encouragement!!!!!)


	4. Snack (Potty) Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> defensive Ravi + goth Liv = a tiny bit of progressive. Plus, tacos, blue streaks, and Satan.

By the time Liv arrived, Ravi had counted all the floor tiles in the kitchen (42), all the ceiling panels in the living room (21), tried playing (in order) Diablo 3, World of Warcraft, and Skyrim, and almost peed his pants remembering the way Major had kissed him.

It was hard not to think about it, especially because Ravi had alway harboured some extra feelings for his roommate. But the thing was, he also sort of liked Payton. But what if his feelings for Payton were just platonic?

Ravi had given up trying to understand the way his sexuality worked years ago. It was as random as if someone had spun a wheel: “Today, Ravi will get turned on by…” and sometimes it didn't even land on something real, like ‘A taco’ or ‘the way Blaine sits on tables’. It was tiring, frustrating, and completely out of his control.

But that kiss… that had been real, perfect, true. He melted a little even as he thought about it. But what if it had just been the brain? How was he supposed to react?

“So, you knew that he was on romantic brain,” Liv said, pacing around the room. She was wearing all black, had blue streaks in her hair, and the amount makeup she had on was enough to stun. The goth teen brain was strong.

Ravi nodded from his position on the couch, where he sat wringing his hands like some old lady who'd lost her cat. He looked a mess, and he knew it.

“Did he know that?” Liv asked, turning to face him.

“I left a heart on the note,” Ravi said weakly, and Liv groaned.

“That could just be taken as an ‘I love you’, Ravi,” she said, rolling her eyes. She crossed her arms over her black crop top, then resumed pacing. “Well, we could just feed him another brain and you could kiss him.”

Ravi flushed, and stammered for a few seconds. The thought of actively kissing Major made his insides mashup. Liv smirked.

“What?”

“Nothing, I- it's just-”

“I know you like him.”

Ravi settled back defensively, but avoided eye contact. He hated being confronted. “Yea, but-”

He stopped, and sighed. Liv wouldn't understand. It felt like he was at the final boss battle with no healing potions and no weaponry and the rest of his party was dead.

“Alright, alright,” Liv conceded, finally backing down as she settled on the arm of the couch. She inspected her nails idly, glancing over at Ravi’s face. “I see you're not going to make a decision right now.”

A relieved sigh escaped Ravi’s lips, but his friend wasn't done.

“Right now.” Her eyes were firm and determined.   
“It's 3 A.M. You've been freaking out for hours. I'm cutting you some slack, right now. But I swear on Satan’s name that I will get you to confess your love to Major, Ravi Chakrabarti. Got it?”

Ravi blinked, a bit stunned.

“Isn't it supposed to be ‘on God’s name’?” He asked tentatively.

Liv shrugged.

“Same difference.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry that this hasn't been updated in 2649826 years, but I finally finished this chapter instead of getting ready for finals. it's super short and bad, but.... Hope you guys enjoy it anyways! 
> 
> Got a question? A couple of suggestions? Comment! It means the world to me <3
> 
> Thanks for being so patient!

**Author's Note:**

> So I looked up some stuff about Diablo 3 (for research purposes, of course) and not only is it an actual game (I know, I'm dumb) but apparently there's a unique risen dead named nothing other than Ravi Lilywhite. If it couldn't get any cooler, if you kill him, he drops a pet mob named Liv Moore who is a legit small version of Liv. How awesome is that?  
> Also, I watched the Major-meets-Ravi scene 10 times while writing this, but I probably made mistakes in how I think it happened (Some on purpose, some not). Please correct me if I skipped over a whole plot point.  
> And, of course, please please please please please leave comments and kudos!!! I thrive on feedback, and I'd be happy to write the second chapter if people like it!!  
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED


End file.
